Toxic Air
by Cyberbaby
Summary: Brought together by a tragic event can they form a relationship?disclaimer..don't own anything but the idea of the story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yes i know i'm evil with starting another one but all my stories will be finished just don't know when, i have so many ideas and it helps to write them out. i hope you guys like this one as well so yea comment and let me know if i should continue this one along with all the other ones. this one might take a slower updating pace than the others but maybe not i don't know right now. okay now to the story...**

Ashley Davies, sixteen year old daughter of burned out rock star Raife Davies, sat in the attic of her mansion like home staring out into the night. Watching stars twinkle in the sky, birds passing by only there shadows being seen from her spot on a ledge in the windowsill. Below cars lined the street on the other side of an iron gate keeping unwanted guests at bay, street lights illuminating the road and sidewalks helping late night runners and thieves and sneaking out teens from tripping on loose cement protruding from the sidewalks.

Rocking back and forth trying to make all of the images around her stick in her mind, burning and sketching every detail so as not to be forgotten any time soon, sitting there she started thinking about the children she goes to school with, the ones who teased and pushed her around thinking they ruled the entire building from the science wing to the gymnasium with their perfect lives, boyfriends and girlfriends, playing make up and dancing every Friday night. To the geeks and nerds who nodded to her knowing that even though she wasn't apart of the popular kids she was still so far out of their reach that only a gentle nod of the head broke through the levels of differences. Than there was her friends, the rebels and rockers, stoners and smokers but all too burned up to actually give a fuck about her or her life but she couldn't blame them she was right there with them, smoking and drinking trying to forget life and responsibilities thrown on them by a world of work and no play. To the teachers who gave her detention for being late or the cool laid back ones who let her eat in their class rooms during lunch joking around and having fun as a way to relive their youth and not seem so boring and grown up.

The sun began to rise and she knew it would all be over soon, she'd tried to warn the police but no one ever believes a kid and she swore it got worse when the kids became teenagers, like this transition made them even less reliable somehow. She'd warned her friends who laughed at her while sucking on the last of their smokes teasing her about what a great high she must have been on, shaking her head and storming off she told her teachers hoping they would listen to only have them call her parents explaining how delusional she was. But she wasn't and her parents knew this and that is why she was brought home not allowed to go to school any more, kept locked in the house as a way to make sure she kept her mouth shut. Nothing to do but think of all the people she'd liked as dead already.

"Ashley your father's home!" Christine Davies yelled up the attic stairs, "Come down here we want you to met someone."

Sighing Ashley glanced out the window yet again, wiping tears away as the orange and yellow hues of morning graced the world for probably the last time for a long while. Brown orbs staring at the green trees and grass, the black tar of the roads and paved driveways, dancing to the street lights flickering off no longer needed as day break came upon the sleeping world waking the early risers and being cursed by the night owls.

Knowing she'd be yelled out if she didn't hurry she jumped from the ledge on the hard wood floor. Walking away from the window, away from the beauty of the world and trying to figure out why this was going to happen. Climbing down the stairs to the second story of the mansion, turning she pushed the attic stairs back up into the ceiling so only the string hung down indicating the presence of a hidden room concealed from anyone not looking.

"Ashley!"

"God damn it I'm coming!" she screamed hating that she was being rushed through this even though she should have been ready months ago as she had found out that long ago. Reaching the stairs she walked down to see her mother dressed in jeans, blouse and flat sandals, her black hair pulled into a stylish pony tail.

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain honey," she cooed as if it mattered to Ashley if she tried to be a good mother all of a sudden.

"Riiiight, sorry." She said with indifference as she leaned against the old couch, the familiar furniture that sat in the living room for as long as she could remember. The couch she held on to while taking her first steps, when she dumped a two litter bottle of soda because she was so angry that her favorite show had been cancelled that she threw the soda down and started jumping on the couch while screaming profanities that no ten year old should know but thanks her father for allowing her to hear them. The leather digging into her back giving her a sense of happiness and comfort.

"I'm sure you are dear," Christine rolled her eyes with a smirk planted on her red cherry lips.

"So where's dad?" Ashley asked knowing she didn't image her mother yelling that her father was home. Christine's smirk faltered a bit as she moved away from her daughter pretending to inspect a piece of art looking a lot like some naked guy on a toilet as if it held the answers to life.

"Yes well," her brown orbs matching those of Ashley darted quickly to the front door, "He should be in any minute."

As if on cue the door opened with a lot of commotion going on behind it. Her father came barging in with a woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes on his tail; she looked about thirty same ages as her parents. Beside her was a boy around eighteen with the same blond hair and blue eyes as what Ashley assumed was his mother. He glanced at her for a moment before lowering his head scratching his ear nervously she could tell he wanted to ask something but was unsure of the consequences so kept his mouth shut. Next was a man same age as her parents as well with brown hair and blue eyes, knowing this must be the husband and father, as the boy looked like both his parents.

"I don't give a fuck!" this voice was younger than the others that had entered, leaning over a bit Ashley lost her breath. There was the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on, long blond hair and sparkling gorgeous baby blue eyes standing out against her black t shirt and faded blue jeans. Her face was contorted in anger standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"Spencer for the love...give it a rest!" the blond woman spoke with a deep sigh of sadness and a hint of losing her patience with her daughter.

"No...you haul me half way across the United States in the middle of the fucking night without even a single goodbye to all my friends..." her voice began to crack as tears threatened to spill but she took a deep strong breath locking the water behind her tear ducks not allowing them to spill, "And then you tell me why as we pull up to this place!"

_So she knows and yikes they just told her damn at least I had a chance to say goodbye I mean my friends didn't know it was the last one but I made it count_.

"Spencer you don't understand..." her father started trying to find the right words to comfort his daughter but not knowing how.

"Don't...don't you dare try to fucking explain this to me. How can you stand here and tell me I don't understand when you..." she glanced around to all of the adults in the room even letting her eyes linger on Ashley as if she just now realized the other teenager was there, than setting her sight back on her father, "You all are heartless bastards."

Before anyone had a chance to slow down and stop the rising frustration a hand land square across Spencer's face hard enough to break her lip as blood trickled down her white skin dripping on her t shirt, tears welling up again she placed a hand on the stinging flesh with renewed hatred for her father and everyone else in the room, "Shut up now!"

"Arthur?"

"Paula no, I know she's scared but that is no excuse."

"Scared your damn right I'm scared and don't you ever touch me again!" Spencer turned around heading for the door when Raife shut it and stood in front, "Get out of my way!"

"Just calm down okay," he pleaded placing a soothing hand on her shoulder only to have the girl yank away.

"I will not calm down!" she screamed bloody murder seeming ready to kill the next person who told her that.

"That's it," Arthur scooped up his daughter over his shoulder, "Bathroom?"

"Upstairs and to the right, second door to the left." Christine spoke quietly or at least it sounded quiet under the screams of cursing and protests from the teenager on Arthur's shoulder. He nodded and headed upstairs with Paula right behind him trying to reason with her daughter.

Once it was quiet again Raife turned to the boy standing in silence, ringing his hands nervously, "Ashley I'd like you to meet Glen Carlin, Glen this is my daughter Ashley." He introduced them sullenly as if the earlier scene took a lot out of him which Ashley thought it probably did as he'd had to deal with the young blond for a while now.

"Hi," he shifted shyly in his over sized Ohio State sweat shirt and sweat pants.

"Hey," she responded just as shy and quiet.

"Why don't you two head down stairs we'll meet you down there." Raife smiled warmly as he kissed his daughter on the forehead, patted Glen on the back and walked upstairs.

"It's almost time do you two have everything?" Christine wondered which earned her two nods and than she too headed upstairs to see if they needed help.

"So?" Glen spoke unsure of himself, mentally kicking his butt as he wasn't normally shy and nervous but the events leading up to now has cut up his mind in so many different ways that he didn't know up from down but he knew he was taking the news slightly better than his sister.

"So..." Ashley responded with the same insecure voice he had used, "Um the...downstairs." she pointed behind her and he nodded following her lead down the stairs to the basement, "Um how old are you?"

"Twenty, you?" he asked scratching his ear lobe again she noted it was a sign of nervous energy being built up.

"Sixteen," she answered opening a trap door in the basement allowing them both to see the long shaft leading further down. She started climbing down the ladder with Glen right after, "How old is your sister?" her breathing becoming a bit labored.

"Sixteen," he shouted down to her making sure his voice carried even though it echoed in the small compartment. They finally got to the bottom which opened up into a cement tunnel, it wasn't very big a few feet in each direction with another hatch off to the side of the ladder, Ashley opened it up revealing another ladder.

"She didn't seem happy," sarcasm dipping from each letter.

"No really," he said in DUH tone. This eased the tension between the two as they laughed their way down the second ladder which led to a door. Opening it up Glen was in awe at the shelter, it looked just like a house, inside was the living room with two couches and chairs, a massive flat screen television with a whole wall of DVD's and video cassettes. A hallway attached the kitchen and dinning room to the living room, the dinning room had a long wooden table able to sit his family including Ashley's as well. A screen door in the kitchen showed another room where a walk in refrigerator and freezer was stored including several shelves of canned foods and spices on the walls. Near the door was a set of stairs but instead of going up they went down to a second story were the bedrooms and bathrooms are located. Another set of stairs led further down to a laundry room and game room.

"Like?" Ashley asked at the awe face he was creating.

"Like, dude this place is amazing." He shouted in glee, blue eyes lighting up, "Carry would love this..." his voice trailed off as the happiness wore off.

"Girlfriend?" she asked seeing the pain etch on his face.

"I guess it would be ex-girlfriend now huh?" she nodded knowing the feeling he had buried inside him.

"Why don't you guys go check out your rooms?" Paula's voice floated in saving the teenagers from the tense silence. Turning they saw all of their parents standing there, Spencer was soaking wet and passed out in her father's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Glen piped up feeling the anger he'd pushed down rise inside his throat.

"Nothing son we just put her in a cold shower to cool her off, she fought for a while but ended up tiring out and falling asleep." Arthur assured.

"Arthur follow me let's get her out of those wet clothes and into a warm bed," Paula sighed brushing wet hair behind her daughter's ear. He winked at his wife than followed her down to the next level. Everyone else following as well.

"Ashley you and Spencer are sharing a room, I hope you don't mind." Raife asked putting a arm over her shoulder, she just shrugged, "Oh come on sweetie it isn't going to be that bad." He nudged her.

"Not that bad, dad do you know how many people are going to die?" she shouted unsure of how she came from these people who thought innocent people dieing was no big deal.

"Don't raise your voice to me, your too young to understand Ashley so you'll just have to trust us can you do that?" he asked forcefully. She hated the situation and at some level her parents but she had no choice but to nod and smile sweetly, "Great now dinner will be ready shortly. I heard Arthur is a fantastic cook, why don't you lay down until then and if Spencer wakes up you two can talk." He kissed her forehead and walked back up stairs.

Paula and Arthur came out of the room a minute later, "She's still out so be quiet when you go in." Paula told her sternly as if her daughter was just sleeping to get over some nasty flu virus or something.

Ashley nodded yet again not knowing what else to do, "You like pork right?" Arthur asked with a raised eye brow.

"Sure Mr. Carlin,"

"Please call me Arthur or Mr. C all the kids back home did."

"Okay Mr. C," with out even a smile this time not sure if she could fake the happiness. Than the other two parents walked up stairs.

"This sucks," Glen said and both knew those words didn't even describe close to what this really was. Those two words didn't even dent the horribleness of the situation of the images playing in their minds from all the television shows and movies they'd seen on what was going to happen but those words the ones uttered by a teenager to a teenager drew a safety line for them, keeping it light and less serious. Allowing them to be kids for just that bit longer.

"Totally," she answers back with the same child like manner hoping to keep some semblance of normality in this moment. Glen smiled, genuine this time up to his ears as a thank you to Ashley who had played his game, who didn't make it harder than it already was and with a curtsey nod walked into his room closing the door behind him.

Collecting her thoughts for a moment before heading into the room that she was to share with the other teenage girl, which for the most part wouldn't be so bad as Ashley was already itching to kiss away the winkles in her forehead from the confusion and anger that put it there, to hopefully build more than a friendship but a relationship which made her stop in the door way for a second to watch the girl sleeping, the crease in her forehead still there as she couldn't get away from her nightmares even in the dream world, _Do I really want a relationship with her...I don't even know if she's gay. Does that even matter I'm not into a one on one relationship any way it's better to hit and run, Davies don't stick to one person ask my parents...but she's just so cute and adorable even when she was yelling and cursing and somehow I don't see her as the cursing type so it made it that much better to see._

Ashley sat down on her bed, at least it was the same bed she'd slept on for the last sixteen years, well twelve years anyway before that it was a crib and a starter bed.

"Get ready!" a voice yelled down the stairs and she wasn't quite sure who it belonged to as her heart rate sped up and palms started sweating. Swallowing the best she could just as she heard it. The loud boom, the rumble of the structure she was in and she swore if she closed her eyes and listened hard enough the screams of agony of those with in and surrounding the blast.

Spencer started shifting in the bed, eyes opening as she heard the sonic boom and felt the room shake, staring at the ceiling wishing she didn't wake up to hear it, turning on her side she saw the girl that was standing in the living room earlier staring at her. She noticed how hot the teen looked from her auburn locks and chocolate eyes to her rock hard abs which her t shirt barely covered to her jean covered legs, guilt racked her body as she realized her friends were suffering right now while she checked out a girl in a safe house beneath the surface. Tears began to stream down her face as she locked eyes with Ashley, "Please don't cry!" she begged never one for tears and comforting.

Those words only made it worse, "I...didn't get to...say goodbye...my friends, my grandparents...my family..." she spoke through heart wrenching sobs, body shaking as she curled up, "My aunt just...had a baby...oh God!" she cried harder.

Ashley felt the tears tracing down her eyes as well quickly she got up and slipped into the covers pulling the pajama clothed teen closer to her body, Spencer curled up inside Ashley her head under the girl's chin while her tears soaked Ashley's chest, "Don't think about it," the brunette whispered but more for her self as she started thinking about her classmates and teachers and the neighbor across the street that just got a new cat that Ashley had babysat for, she found it ridiculous at the time but it was money but now she wished she could go back and do it again and again just to see the smile on the old man's face, "Don't think...about it!" she choked out.

"Oh girls it's going to be okay," Paula whispered sitting on the bed wrapping the girls up as well as Christine, the mothers rocking their daughters gentle trying to sooth away the ache they all felt. Trying to find something peaceful in this time of dread.

Arthur and Raife sat in Glen's room, not able to hold back the thoughts tears spilled down Glen's face and Arthur held him close trying to comfort him like a father should in this hour, Raife too held the boy's hand as they listened to the blast going off.

So there they sat two families brought together by a single act of terrorism, knowing what they knew was long gone, fading with the nuclear bombs going off around the globe, with buildings falling down into rubble and people they knew would not make it.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys my depression kicked in, I hate it! It comes and goes but when it comes everything I think about writing just seems dumb and stupid just like this chapter but I thought whatever I'll post. So thanks to everyone who reviewed and to the silent readers as well. It makes me happy that you guys like it.**

"Spencer, Ashley dinner's ready!" Arthur called down the stairs. The two girls woke up rubbing their eyes and headed upstairs.

Arthur sat at the head of the table with Paula to his right and Glen to his left, Ashley sat by Glen while Spencer sat across from Ashley, next to Ashley was Christine and at the head of the table on the other end was Raife Davies. The table was littered with different kinds of food from the meat to vegetables, once everyone got their food on their plates they began to eat.

Spencer pushed the corn around on her plate not really hungry, picturing the screams of agony coming from everyone she loved, puts a big damper on an appetite, "Spencer stop playing with your dinner and eat." Paula chided her.

"I'm not hungry," she replied with a heavy sigh, keeping her eyes downcast on the plate before her.

"You need your strength so please?" Arthur asked.

The blond dropped her fork making it clatter, the noise echoing around the silent room, "What's going on? How did you guys know each other? Why didn't you warn anyone? Why is it just us that gets to hide?" she had a million question that shot from her mouth unable to slow her brain down to allow time for others to answer.

"Spencer!" Arthur growled shutting his daughter up sighing he placed his fork down and glanced across the table at Raife who nodded his head both knowing that it was no use keeping anything from the family now, "I know I told you that nuclear bombs were going to be set off and we needed to get to shelter but I lied."

All three of the kids glanced up; Ashley was intrigued because that is what she had been told. That soon bombs were going to be dropped and everything she knew would be gone, hence the trying to tell everyone around her they needed to get to safety only to be called crazy and get locked up at home.

"Ashley," the brunette looked over to her father, "I was a rock star right?" she nodded her head, "And everyone thought I retired...got burned and washed out. The thing is before you were born I had been in the military for years already, the government called me up to work for them again and me being a drug addict rock star was a great cover."

"I met your father at a secret meeting," Arthur began looking around the table.

"Wait, so you guys are like what?" Glen wondered unable to eat as well, just taking in all the information being given to him.

"We are part of Starfleet Command."

Glen, Ashley and Spencer burst out laughing at the ridiculous notion but once they noticed their parents weren't laughing quieted down quickly, "You're not joking?" Glen choked.

"No,"

"But there is no such thing that's just a television show." Ashley tried to put the pieces together.

"How do you think they got the idea for Star Trek huh?" Paula asked the children, "Some information was leaked."

"Wait so are there like Klingons and Vulcans and stuff?" Glen's blue eyes widened in excitement making him look like a little boy in a candy shop.

"Geek!" Ashley coughed in her hand earning a glare from Glen and Raife.

"Not everything about the Star Trek series is correct remember they built it up from rumors." Christine provided.

"So Starfleet?"

"Exists, it's a community of scientists and military personnel. The president and most of the world doesn't know it exists."

"So if those weren't bombs what were they?" Spencer asked.

"Earth has been in a war against the Vairad's for the last forty years, this was their attack on us." Raife concluded.

"Oh," was all that came out of three different mouths.

"Look you three are stilling going to go to school,"

"Great even after the world ends we have to go," Ashley whined earning a small smile from Spencer making her heart skip a beat.

"It'll be different; we don't know what school you'll attend. There is a test you all have to take and it'll determine where you'll attend." Christine proved.

Paula stood up and grabbed three packets from the counter, "You three go take the test, us grown ups will clean up the dinner dishes. No cheating understand?"

"Actually Glen you go to your room, Spencer to yours, Ashley go to our room," Raife told them. The kids nodded and went to take their tests.

When they were done they handed them to the parents who sent them off through a chute of some kind.

Two weeks passed and the group got closer and closer, the parents hardly talked about Starfleet or what would happen once the tests came back. Glen hung out mostly in his room but sometimes snuck into the girls' room for company.

Ashley and Spencer tried to learn everything they could about each other soon realizing they had a special bond that was greater than anything they had ever felt. A week in they decided to be girlfriends, making sure no one else knew but them because Spencer was still trying to come to terms of being gay herself while Ashley supported her because she knew how it was being out and everyone knowing. A week later and a few make out sessions and they got closer.

"Kids come up here!" Paula screamed down the stairs.

"Come on Ash," Spencer rolled off her girlfriend yanking the girl to her feet.

"Why is it they always yell just as were about to get..." a hand shot over her mouth as Spencer glared at her.

"Ash!" Ashley licked Spencer's hand making the girl squeak and pull away rubbing it on her pants, "Disgusting!"

"That's what you get for covering my mouth," she stuck out her tongue before running up stairs with the blond on her tail. When they got there the laughing ceased as they saw the parents sitting in the kitchen chairs with Glen on one side, they sat down next to him.

"What's up?" Glen asked wanting to get back to his room.

"The results are back..." Christine sighed holding three vanilla envelops in her hand.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

"Glen why don't we see your first," Paula suggested unsure how'd she take he's result but knew that Spencer's was going to be harder to accept because she was her little girl.

Glen nodded rubbing the back of his neck, "Okay." He reached for his envelop, securing it in his hands before running his blue eyes over everyone's faces. His parents were on edge, his father's hands held together so tight that his knuckles began turning white to keep them from shaking, his mother was nervously chewing on her finger nail old habit she got from medical school. Bending the metal hook to open up the envelop, sliding the papers out.

"Read it out loud," Raife spoke quietly.

Clearing his throat, "Um I've been accepted to Marshal's Space Stay Science Academy for engineering." He glanced up than back down on the paper in awe; never in his wild dreams did he think he'd be involved with science or building. He was the golden jock boy, athletic build not very smart very egotistical but even Glen knew his limits when it came to book smarts.

"No way...you an engineer of what a basketball court," Spencer laughed at her brother.

"Spencer hush," Arthur warned his daughter who scowled and slouched down further in her chair. Ashley slid her hand into her girlfriend's under the table squeezing just a bit for comfort earning her a small smile.

"I think she's right I mean this test must be a joke, I'm no engineer." Glen sighed tossing the paper on the table shaking his head in confusion.

"These don't lie," Christine spoke pulling the paper to her and scanning it, "Glen you did an excellent job on the test, see here," Christine pushed the paper back to the boy pointing to a few spots, "You show great interest in the subject."

"That's only because I liked Star Trek and thought that the warp engine was cool,"

"Hence why you got picked for that school," Arthur beamed proudly, his son was following in his foot steps even if the boy didn't know it, "I graduated from that school as well."

"You did?" Glen and Spencer asked in unison.

"But I thought you're a social worker?"

"I' am you see I graduated from Marshal's with a psychology degree and an engineer degree. Here on earth I'm a social worker, for Starfleet I'm a 4th class engineer for warp core diagnostics."

"And I'm a doctor both on Earth and for Starfleet," Paula smiled.

"Mom what are you?" Ashley wondered all she knew about her mom was that she was always gone and never home and when she was home she'd bring strange men in, throw money at her to stay out of the way than leave yet again.

"Well honey I'm a Counselor for Starfleet Command, that's why I'm always gone. I'm taking care of other students and officers."

Ashley nodded and looked at her father, "And you...what does a rock star do dad?" the tone was a bit bitter but after everything the kids had gone through not one adult had the heart to scold them for that.

"I'm a Security Officer, for the last few months been stationed in New York."

"Ashley why don't you open yours now?" Christine raised an eyebrow.

"I...um, okay," she reached out and took hers. Looking at it than around the table, "Only if Spencer opens hers at the same time?"

"Fine," Spencer rolled her eyes grabbing for her envelop, "On the count of three okay?"

Ashley nodded, "One..."

"Two..." Spencer licked her lips.

"Three," they both said opening their respective envelops.

"What did you get?" Ashley asked trying to peek at her girlfriend's paper.

"Um...well I've been accepted to Rowland's Space Academy for a Command Position."

"No!" Paula and Arthur said at the same time, desperation and fear laced their tone.

Ashley glanced at Spencer's parents before locking her brown eyes with the beautiful blue of her girlfriends, "Me too except I got it for Security!"

"No!" Christine and Raife said in unison the same desperation and fear in their tone.

"What's so bad about that?" Glen wondered since his father had been proud about his school but not his sisters.

"Ashley let me see your papers," Raife demanded.

"Spencer," Arthur wiggled his fingers indicating that he wanted her paper. The girls sighed and handed them over. Arthur looked at her paper and started laughing, holding the bridge of his nose trying to stop the tears, "Did...y-you really...I c-can't believe it!"

"What?" Paula grabbed the paper from his hand trying to find what her husband was laughing at as soon as she glanced down she saw it, smiling and shaking her head she stared at her daughter, "Why?"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders, Ashley and Glen knotted their eyebrows together in confusion, "What?" Glen asked.

Paula flipped the paper over, the test that they all had to take but instead of answering anything Spencer had wrote in big black letters...

**FUCK OFF!**

"Spence?" Ashley chuckled.

"What? I was pissed, my friends and family are dead and they want me to take a fucking test." She growled causing the laughing to cease at the table.

"Okay," Glen said trying to break the tension, "What now?"

"Now you start school on Monday," Raife concluded.

"That's it?" Ashley asked.

"Yep." Paula smiled getting up; you could tell she wasn't happy as she made her way downstairs with Arthur following after her. Raife and Christine went to their room as well.

"So..." Spencer sighed.

"So..." Glen and Ashley replied, the silence taking over the kitchen area.

"So this is weird and I'm going to my room," Glen concluded as he stood up and walked away.

Ashley sat back and looked at Spencer, "Command huh?"

"I'm just that great," Spencer chuckled, "Come on let's get some sleep cause you know what tomorrow is right?"

The brunette shook her head as she took Spencer's hand which was held out to help her up, "Nope."

"Monday!" Spencer spoke dragging Ashley to their room for the last time.

TBC.


End file.
